


April to May

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're an odd family </p><p>The four of them? Parents? </p><p>But still, they're a <em> family </em></p><p>So they'll support each other until the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	April to May

**Author's Note:**

> so i got an anon asking about how bokuakakurotsuki would be as dads and i was like o m g here i g o

**5-10**

* * *

 

“Hey Dad? Where’s Dad?”

Tsukishima lowers his book and glares, “Ha-ha. Very funny.”

The ten-year-old grins, hands behind her back. She’s ridiculously cute; her wild, curly hair is up in a ponytail. The blue hairband looks good with her dark skin- that was probably Akaashi’s touch.

Tsukishima uncrosses his legs, “Who are you looking for, May?”

“Tetty.” The girl bounces on her feet.

“Oh,” Tsukishima nods, and pats his lap, “He went to the grocery store with Bubba. They’ll be back later.”

Tsukishima has to bite back a smile at the nicknames. It’s been years, and he still remembers the argument of who would be called dad. Eventually they decided to let May decide on who was called what.

As a toddler, she very much decided that “ _Tetsurou”_ was ‘Tetty’, and _Bokuto_ was ‘bubba’. Tsukishima called dibs on ‘dad’, and Akaashi settled for his first name.

“Oh.” The girl bites her cheek, and shuffles forwards, taking Tsukishima’s invitation. She crawls into Tsukishima’s lap- he’s glad she hasn’t outgrown this, yet.

“Why? What do you need?”

“He promised to color with me.” She says, kicking her feet.

“Hm?” Tsukishima worms his arms around the girl, “Why don’t you color with Keiji, or I?”

“ _Because-“_ She begins, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world-, “Tetty is way better at coloring.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, “And why’s that?”

“He just is.” May pouts, “It’s obvious, Dad. It’s why I don’t ask _Tetty_ to braid my hair, and why I don’t ask _Bubba_ to make me food.”

Tsukishima resists a laugh, “Wow. You really work us over, dontcha’?”

They’re interrupted by a key jingling in the front door. It swings open, and Trouble # 2 comes tumbling into the living room. Akaashi waves, and locks the door behind them, “Hey, we’re home.”

“Hey.” Tsukishima nods, and May leaves his lap to crawl into the beanbag. “How was the park?”

Akaashi smiles, “We had a good time, didn’t we?”

The five-year-old girl grins, and nods, “Uh huh!”

“Tell him what you saw, April.”

“I saw a dog!” She tumbles up to Tsukishima, throwing out her arms, “This big!”

“No way.” Tsukishima fakes his excitement, and slides off the couch to crouch at her level, “This big?”

“Yeah!”

Tsukishima reaches forwards, and tucks a wily strand of hair back behind her ear. She’s got little green glasses, and devious brown hair that hates to stay in place.

“Did he have a big nose?” Tsukishima asks, and boops her tiny nose.

She giggles, and places a hand over her face, “Yeah!”

Akaashi smiles, and walks towards the bar in the kitchen. He pulls out his car keys, and his phone, before digging into the pantry, “What are you guys feeling for dinner tonight?”

“Oh!” May pipes up, and skips into the kitchen, “Let’s make pasta!”

“Hmm…” Akaashi chews on his cheek, “I think we can do pasta…I told Tetsurou to buy spaghetti, so we should have enough.”

“Yay!” April bounces, “Spaghetti!”

* * *

 

“Bokuto. Koutarou.” Akaashi crosses his arms, and scowls.

Bokuto blinks, “Yes?”

“You dyed May’s hair?!”

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto sighs, turning around on the couch, “I only dyed the _tips_ blue. No biggie.”

“No biggie?!” Akaashi throws out his arms in exasperation, “What if the school calls me?”

 “Dude, hair color isn’t against the dress code.” Bokuto clicks his tongue, “I totally checked. I’m a _responsible_ parent, Keiji.” Akaashi continues to glare, and Bokuto huffs, “She’s almost eleven! She should be allowed to express herself artistically.”

Akaashi presses his fingertips into his forehead, and sighs, “Bo. You gotta’ _talk_ to me before you do this shit. These kids are gonna’ think they can do whatever they want, if they ask the right parent. We have to show them that we're a _team_."

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto sniffs, and opens up his arms. “I’m sorry, I promise.”

Akaashi sighs, and slides forwards, crawling up and into Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto presses a soft kiss against his hair; its sweet, but the moment doesn’t last long. Little feet patter into the room, a girl yelling, “Bubba! Keiji!”

“My dude!” Bokuto grins, and opens up his arms more, “Come here!”

April hops up on the couch, and happily settles on Akaashi’s legs- they squish together, happy, as a family.  

“How was school, babygirl?”

“Look!” She holds up a paper with some glitter and macaroni half-hazardly glued together.

“Woah.” Akaashi blinks, and takes the paper from her. “You made this?”

“Yeah!”

“Dude!” Bokuto grins, and reaches for a highfive. “Look at you. Such an artist.”

“This is amazing.” Akaashi fake gasps, but April only grins wider. Akaashi hands it back to her, and smiles, “You know where this goes, right?”

She gasps, eyes wide, “The fridge?!”

“Yep.” Akaashi winks, and pats Bokuto’s thigh, before standing up. “Come on, let’s go.”

April wiggles, happily, off the couch, and bounces into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Just a little firmer.” Kuroo grins, and places his hands together in an example.

“Like this?”

“Ah, almost.” Kuroo grabs her wrists, and pulls them apart, “But you don’t want to lace your fingers together. If the ball hits, you could break a finger.”

“Oh.” May blinks.

“Yeah, not cool.” Kuroo grins. He puts his hands together as an example again, “Like this.”

“Ohh, okay.” May puts her hands together correctly this time.

“Awesome!” Kuroo steps back, “That’s what you do to receive.”

“Right.” May nods.

“So,” Kuroo begins, “I’ll throw the ball to you, and you hit it back with your hands like that.”

“I’ll try.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, and May laughs, “Okay, okay. I’ll _do it._ ”

“There we go.” Kuroo grins, and tosses the ball. She misses a few times, but eventually, she gets the hang of it. Kuroo is impressed, and stupidly proud.

“Yo!” Bokuto peeks in from the back door, “You guys playing volleyball?”

“Of course.”  Kuroo grins.

“Can I play?”

“Hm….” Kuroo makes a big show of crossing his arms, and thinking, “I don’t know. Should we let Bubba play?”

“Hm…” May mirrors Kuroo’s position, and Bokuto laughs.

“Aww…pretty please??”

May laughs, and pulls at her black and blue hair. She nods, “Okay.”

“Yay!” Bokuto grins, and joins them in the backyard, bare feet padding against the grass.

Kuroo chucks the ball to Bokuto, who receives it flawlessly, and bounces it to May. She misses, and scurries after the ball. After a few more tries, they get a volley going, the ball bouncing between May, Kuroo, and Bokuto.

Eventually Akaashi opens the back door, his intent on announcing dinner, but he can only smile, and ask to join too.

* * *

 

Tsukishima huffs, stomping into their bedroom angrily. Akaashi stands, his shirt half off, next to Bokuto, who’s crawling into his pajamas.

“Yo.” Kuroo peeks in from the bathroom, “Don’t wake the babes.”

“Sorry.” Tsukishima spits, and sits down on the bed.

“Jeez, who pissed in your cereal?”

“Fucking _Martha._ ” Tsukishima chucks off his shoes.

“Uh oh.” Akaashi slips off his shirt, “I’m guessing the PTA meeting didn’t go well today?”

“No.” Tsukishima growls, “It did not. Martha had to show up and ruin literally everything. Damn her and her minivan-driving- ass.”

Kuroo blinks, “What happened?”

“Well I _said_ that we should have better supervision at recess.” Tsukishima reaches behind his head, and tugs off his shirt, “Cause, you know, those asshat kids have been picking on May.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of.” Bokuto lifts a finger, “Today I taught May how to punch.”

“Good.” Tsukishima spits, “Cause she might need it.”

Akaashi prods, “What did Martha say?”

“She was like, _‘ohh,_ well maybe if you raised your child in a _traditional home,_ then maybe she wouldn’t be picked on so much.”

“Oh _hell,_ no.” Kuroo crosses his arms.

“Oh, yeah.” Tsukishima growls, “That’s exactly what I said.”

“Did you give her the beatdown?”

“It was the fucking WWE 2k16 up in that bitch.”

“Fuck yeah!” Bokuto grins, and reaches up for a highfive that Tsukishima surprisingly returns.

“Oh man.” Akaashi spits, “I can’t wait to see Martha at the field trip next week. I am going to _ruin_ her.”

“Hell yes.” Bokuto laughs, “ _Ain’t nobody messin’ wit my muthafuckin’ crew-_ “

* * *

 

For once, the four of them are in bed.

At the _same time._

It seems like a miracle, honestly, but they all relish in it. Warm thighs, soft hands, fuzzy hair- it feels good to be together again.

Akaashi presses his nose into Tsukishima’s neck, and feels Kuroo’s hands press into his stomach. He’s sleepy, and warm, and so, so happy.

He misses this, but he wouldn’t trade his daughters for the _world._

Speaking of, the door cracks open. Light pools in, soft, and gentle. There’s tiny feet again, and a voice, “Tetty?” She closes the door, “Daddy?”

Akaashi turns, and smiles. His lovers are asleep, but not for long. He sits up, and whispers, “Hey baby. You okay?”

“Mm…bad dream.”

“Okay.” Akaashi shifts, “Come here.”

 She pads up to the foot of the bed, and crawls up, stepping on feet and legs. Tsukishima jolts awake, and Akaashi holds back a laugh. April snuggles in;  Tsukishima turns to see her.

“Hey.” Tsukishima narrows his eyes, “I thought we both agreed that you’d stay in bed tonight if I read you _two_ stories.”

“She had a bad dream.” Akaashi snuggles the little girl closer, “Give her a break.”

Bokuto perks up, now awake, “Who had a bad dream?”

“Me.” April sniffs.

“No way.” Bokuto gasps, “Bad dreams aren’t allowed in this house.”

April giggles, and settles in more between Akaashi and Tsukishima.

Kuroo mumbles, half asleep, “Do I need to spray the room for monsters?”

“Nah.” Akaashi squeezes April, “She can sleep here. You’ll be good, right?”

“Right.” April nods. Akaashi smiles, and closes his eyes. Eventually they slow down- the rustling of the sheets finally stops.

Akaashi slowly drifts off to sleep, and feels April do so too. All is silent, and warm.

Until the door cracks open, and there’s a hushed call of, “Keiji?”

Akaashi’s eyes open, and he can’t help it; he places a hand over his mouth, and laughs. Tsukishima rubs his eyes, and says, “Come join the party, May.”

And she does, fitting herself firmly between Bokuto and Tsukishima.

Akaashi laughs, and laughs- there’s no way in hell they’ll sleep now.

But that’s fine. Tomorrow is a Saturday anyways.

* * *

 

**8-13**

* * *

 

“Um…what are you guys doing?”

“Making history.” Tsukishima says, covered in flour, his old volleyball goggles over his eyes.

“It’s more than history.” Akaashi says, equally dirty. “It’s groundbreaking.”

“I’m serious,” Kuroo laughs, “What happened in here?”

“Well.” Akaashi turns around from the counter as Tsukishima continues to stir, “Tomorrow is the PTA meeting, and-“

“Uh-oh.” Bokuto peeks in, and looks around at the kitchen, “This already doesn’t sound good.”

“ _Tomorrow_ is the PTA meeting,” Akaashi repeats again, with a glare, “And of course, _Martha_ is gonna’ be there with her damn prized apple pie that all the teachers are apparently _sluts for_ -“

“So we’re going to walk in with the best chocolate chip cookies ever made by mankind.” Tsukishima finishes, still focused on his bowl of cookie dough.

“Yeah,” Akaashi turns back around, “They’re gonna’ be so fuckin’ floored by our baking skills. We’re gonna’ have Martha _begging_ for our recipe.”

“Hell yeah.” Tsukishima nods, and reaches around to grab Akaashi’s ass, leaving a flowery handprint.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “Really? When are you guys going to give up this stupid rivalry?”

“ _Never._ ” Akaashi and Tsukishima spit together.

Bokuto huffs out a laugh, and does the smart thing- which is to leave them be.

* * *

 

Kuroo finally has a Saturday off- which means it’s park day.

Kuroo walks with Tsukishima’s hand in his own, and watches Bokuto chase their small eight-year-old onto the grass. Akaashi walks calmly behind them with May, holding a kite. The sun is warm, but the breeze keeps their skin cool, along with the tree’s that rustle with every gust of wind.

“Alright!” Bokuto wiggles, “You ready?”

“Yeah!” April grins, “I was _born_ ready, Bubba.”

Bokuto pretends to wipe away a tear, “ _Ahh,_ they grow up so fast.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo set down a blanket as Akaashi untangles the kite string. Tsukishima is the first to sit, drawing his knees to his chest. Kuroo slides in next to him, and shrugs the bag of snacks off his shoulder. May settles in too, one earbud in, and a bag of chips in her hand.

“I don’t think it’ll fly.” Tsukishima states. “It’s not windy enough.”

“Pft.” Kuroo grins, “Try telling Koutarou that.”

Tsukishima smiles, and twists his wedding ring around on his finger- a habit he developed early on. They watch Bokuto try to throw the kite up in the air, and they watch it come sailing back down. Akaashi tries to calmly help, but Bokuto just throws it up once more.

“No, no.” Akaashi shakes his head, “Look, April, I’ll hold it, and you run that way,” He points.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Akaashi holds the kite, “Ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Go.” Akaashi nods, and April takes off running- when she’s far enough for the string to pull tight, Akaashi lifts the kite above his head, and throws it up. The wind catches it, and the kite sails high.

“Woah!” Bokuto grins, “Nice babe!”

“Ahh!” April laughs as the kite tries to take a dive downwards- she pulls on the string, and it goes back up.

“Huh.” Tsukishima blinks, “They got it.”

Kuroo looks at Tsukishima, and smiles. He’s aged so well, his glasses still perched on his face, his skin still as smooth as glass. He looks more refined, and even more attractive than when he saw him almost twenty-five years ago in that third gym. He smiles, and turns to look to his daughter.

Kuroo reaches over to nudge May with his foot, “Hey, you gonna’ go play?”

“Nah.” May stares at her ipod, “I’m good.”

“Pff.” Kuroo laughs, “You’re a kid. Aren’t you supposed to be running around? You know, like kids do?”

“Don’t bug her. I hated going outside at her age.” Tsukishima replies.

“You hate going outside now!”

“True.”

“Thanks Dad.” May replies, and puts in her other earbud. Kuroo just shakes his head, a smile on his face.

They look up when they hear screaming; the kite slipped out of April’s small fingers, and fell to the ground. Bokuto chases after it, Akaashi laughing all the way.

* * *

 

“This isn’t fair.” May crosses her arms. “Everyone is going to be dressed like this.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow, standing in the doorway.

May fidgets in the middle of their living room, her skirt pulled up high, and her top pulled down low.

“They are!” May cries out, “I’m going to be the only one dressed like a nun.”

“May,” Akaashi sighs, “It’s not going to kill you to wear a fingertip length skirt.”

“Besides.” Tsukishima interrupts, snuggled into Akaashi’s arm, “What did we teach you?”

May rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms, mumbling something.

“What was that?”

She sighs, and begins again, quoting in an annoyed tone, “ _Despite the disgusting nature of sexualizing young girls based on their appearance, I still have to dress appropriately because there are gross people out there who still prey upon girls my age._ ”

“And?”

“ _You morally can’t allow me out of the house dressed in a manner that might endanger myself.”_

“There we go.” Tsukishima waves his hand around, “That’s your answer.”

May breathes out an angry breath through her nose, and moves to stomp away.

“Hey.” Kuroo calls, in his dad voice, and May freezes. “You know we just care about you, right?’

“I…I know.” May sighs. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Akaashi wiggles, pulling his arm out from around Tsukishima’s shoulders, “Do you want me to help you find something to wear?”

May swallows, before nodding.

“Awesome.” Akaashi smiles, rising, “I promise you’ll be the best dressed at the party.”

* * *

 

“I got it!” Bokuto laughs, diving for the football. He tucks it in under his arm, and does an action roll on their carpet, still as spry and strong as ever. He stands, and throws it to May. May catches it, and runs to throw it to Kuroo.

“Nice throw!” Kuroo calls, and jumps. He throws it back to Bokuto- except his spiral is off. Bokuto leans to grab it, but it slips just past his fingers. It turns, and it turns, bumping into the picture frame sitting on their mantle. May gasps, and they watch as it falls to the ground, shattering to pieces.

“Shit.” Kuroo mumbles under his breath. “Oops, my bad.”

“No, that was me.” Bokuto shakes his head, waddling over to inspect the damage, “May, go put on shoes until we clean up this glass.”

“Quick, we gotta do it before Kei and Keiji-“

He turns, but stops short. April is standing in the doorway, her grin wide, glasses perched on her nose.

Kuroo swallows, “H-hey…babygirl.”

“You broke something?” April turns, looking over to inspect the shattered glass.

“Um…” Bokuto blinks, “Yeah. But uh…it’s a secret!”

“You broke it playing football?” April sings, “That’s against Dad’s rules!”

“Y-yeah…but, um.” May looks around, “Dad can’t know, okay?”

April looks wicked, so Bokuto fumbles forwards, “Hey, you like ice cream, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Then how about we get some ice cream, and then _you_ don’t tell Dad or Keiji. Alright?”

“Hmm…” April taps her chin, “Okay.”

May and Kuroo let out a breath, before scurrying to find the broom and dustpan.

Later that afternoon, April slips into their office, where Tsukishima sits at his desk, flipping through paperwork. April slides up to him, an ice cream in one hand, and says, “Bubba, Tetty, and May broke the picture frame playing football.”

“Hm.” Tsukishima turns, and looks down to her. He pulls out a five-dollar bill from his pocket, and hands it to her, “Good girl.”

“Thank you~” April sings, and skips away, now five dollars richer.

* * *

 

Kuroo presses his face into the back of Bokuto’s neck, and sighs. Bokuto pauses, a toothbrush hanging halfway out of his mouth. His hair is soft, and fluffy around his head, and his old basketball shorts hang low on his hips.

Kuroo wraps his arms around Bokuto’s waist, and sighs again.

Bokuto blinks, staring at their reflection, and spits into the sink. He splashes his mouth with water, saying, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo mumbles.

“You don’t seem okay.” Bokuto turns around, dropping the toothbrush somewhere in the sink. He places his hands firmly on Kuroo’s hips, and looks up at him. “What’s up?”

Kuroo sighs once more, and bumps his forehead against Bokuto’s, “I’m not meant to be a father.”

Bokuto raises an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a bad dad.” Kuroo repeats, with a sniff.

“Well, we’ve been doing this for thirteen years. What’s with the sudden doubts?”

“I literally mixed up their names today.” Kuroo groans, and presses his face into Bokuto’s strong shoulder, “And then I forgot to pack April’s lunch. She had to _buy_ food. Kei was so mad at me.”

Bokuto smiles, and brings his hand up to press into Kuroo’s back, “Everyone makes mistakes, dude.”

“I know.” Kuroo mumbles, “But I don’t seem to stop.”

“Hey.” Bokuto leans back, his ass digging into the countertop, “So what?”

“Huh?”

“That’s why there’s four of us.” Bokuto winks, and presses a kiss against Kuroo’s ear, “We support each other. Even when you suck.”

Kuroo breathes out a laugh through his nose, and brings his hand up to swipe under Bokuto’s eyes. He’s got these cute laugh lines by his cheeks, and a light brush of stubble along his chin. Kuroo smiles, "Love you."

There’s a laugh from the doorway, “Well, things smell especially gay in here.”

Bokuto and Kuroo turn to see Tsukishima smirking from the doorway, half dressed and half asleep.

“Always.” Kuroo jokes, and opens up his arms, “Come join the party.”

Tsukishima stands in the doorway for a moment longer, before pushing up his glasses and sliding forwards. Bokuto then takes it upon himself to press one more kiss to Tsukishima’s ear- in the spirit of fair treatment.

* * *

 

On one particular Friday night, after a bad week of grumpy parents and grumpy kids, Bokuto decides to order pizza. Akaashi busts out he nail polish, and sits on the ground, painting April’s nails.

“I like my color better.” Bokuto lifts up his hand. His nails are bright pink, and look good with his skin color.

“Nah, mine are best.” Kuroo wiggles his toes, red nails on display.

“Now, now girls.” May laughs, “You’re both pretty.”

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh, still wiggling their fingers and toes.

“Dad!” April bounces in Akaashi’s lap, her hands as still as she can keep them, “What color are you going to do?”

“Black.” Tsukishima answers, “Like my soul.”

“You should do blue.” May states.

“Oh?”

“Yep.”

“I guess I’m doing blue then.” Tsukishima answers, and stuffs his face with more pizza.

“I know why she likes blue.” April grins, nothing but evil.

“Hm?”

“ _April-_ “ May hisses, but the younger sister grins.

“They’re the color of _Danny’s_ eyes~-“

“April!” May yells, “Shut up!”

“Tone.” Akaashi warns, without looking up.

“Oh?” Bokuto grins.

Kuroo looks at him, “Oh ho ho?”

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” May crosses her arms, pouting.

“Yes I do, ‘cause last weekend when you had your friends over you wouldn’t shut up about-“

“Stop!” May covers her ears, and ignores the laughter coming from her parents, “I’m leaving!”

“A boy, is it?” Bokuto grins, nudging her with his elbow. “Cute? Ugly?”

May flushes, and grabs one of the pillows to yell into.

“Don’t waste your time with boys.” Akaashi blows on April’s nails.

May replies, muffled, “Says the one that married three.”

“Ohhhh!” Bokuto yells, throwing up his arms, as if he isn’t almost thirty-nine years old.  “Sick burn!”

May laughs into the pillow, looking up when Akaashi leans over to punch Bokuto's thigh.

* * *

**11 -16**

* * *

 

“You’re doing great!” Kuroo praises from the front seat.

“This is fine.” Akaashi whispers to himself, “This is fine, this is fine.”

The car jerks a little, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Kuroo only laughs, “Ahh, that was a close one!”

“Sorry.” May grips the wheel, “Do I turn here?”

“Yep.” Kuroo smiles, very calm and collected. Akaashi holds on for dear life in the back seat. “Don’t forget your blinker~.”

She turns, and it’s like being in a damn race car. Akaashi holds his breath, and reconsiders his life’s choices. He’s lived a good life.  If he dies here, at least May and April will still have three other dads to take care of them.

“Lay up on the gas a little.” Kuroo prompts, only half paying attention.

“A little?” Akaashi hisses from the back.

“Sorry.” May says again, and hits the brakes way too hard.

“Softer.” Kuroo states, “Pretend you’re _lightly_ stepping on a peanut. Or like, a soft puppy.”

“Tetty.” May laughs, “What does that even mean?”

“You wouldn’t want to hurt a puppy! Would you?”

“Hm,” May blinks, eyes on the road, “True.”

She goes to change lanes, but jerks the wheel, almost crossing over the curb.  

“Fuck!” Akaashi gasps from the back. He grips his chest, and says, “Sorry, you didn’t hear that, May.”

Kuroo is laughing in the passenger seat, as if death wasn’t looming over his head.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” May says, and looks over her shoulder before changing lanes once more.

“You are!” Kuroo praises, “You’re doing good.”

 _Dear god in heaven._ Akaashi prays, _Please forgive me for my sins, and please forgive me for all the times I lied and hid vegetables in the soup. Also forgive me for my many kinks, amen._

* * *

 

“I hate this.” April spits. “This is stupid.”

She kicks her feet underneath the table, and pouts, staring at her homework with enough intensity to set it ablaze.

“You gotta’ learn math, baby.” Tsukishima answers from the kitchen, a knife in hand, and carrots under his thumb. “Did you ask Tetty for help?”

“No.” April crosses her arms, “I hate when Tetty helps me with homework. He actually _tries_ to teach it to me.”

“Rather than just doing it for you, like Bubba does?” Tsukishima smirks.

“Exactly!”

“You’re so manipulative.” Tsukishima shrugs, “But I can only assume you got that from me.”

“I’m going to fail the sixth grade.” April pouts, and pushes up her glasses, much like her father.

“Not unless you want your PSP taken away again.” Tsukishima slides around the kitchen bar, and takes a seat next to April. “What are you stuck on?”

“This.” April points, tucking a bright blonde strand of hair past her face. Per house rules, you can't dye your hair until you're eleven- April was sure to take advantage of that on her birthday.

“Hmm.” Tsukishima lifts the homework. It’s the very first basics of equations, typically taught to eleven-year-olds. “This is easy, if you take your time. I can help you, but you have to _listen._ ”

April pouts for a minute, before sighing, “ _Fine._ ”

Tsukishima smirks, and leans over to pull on her ear, lightly, “First, recite your times tables to me.”

“ _Ughhhhh-_ “

“April.”

“Fine, fine-“

* * *

 

“ _Yeeeahhhhh!!!_ ” Bokuto and Kuroo yell, standing up on the grass, waving their arms wildy, “Go May! Go!”

May runs across the field, a soccer ball between her feet. She goes to kick it to a team member, but it’s intercepted by the opposite team.

“Don’t mind!” Kuroo calls.

“Ha.” Tsukishima says, plainly, “I haven’t heard that phrase in a long time.”

Tsukishima is perched in a lawn chair, big, round sunglasses on his face. Akaashi sits on another chair, April on the grass by his feet.

May is able to get the ball back, and kicks it to another player- they fumble, but take it down the field successfully.

“Yeah!” Akaashi calls, “Good job!”

Bokuto and Kuroo shout more praises, shamelessly so. May turns to them, and glares a little, and Akaashi laughs.

“We’re embarrassing her.”

“How come you guys don’t yell this loud for me?” April asks, her face turned down in a book.

“April.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “You can’t cheer at a choir recital.”

“That’s what you think.” April replies smoothly, and that earns a laugh out of Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Alright then.” Kuroo leans down with a grin, and lightly drives his knuckles into the top of her head, “I’ll yell _extra_ loud the next time you have a solo.”

“I take it back!” April laughs, her hands shooting up to her head. “Tetty _no-_ “

“Oh, it’s too late now.” Bokuto grins, “We’re gonna’ print out giant posters with your face on it.”

“Yeah, we’re your biggest fans, after all.”

“No! No!” April laughs, “I’ll run away.”

“Nice try,” Akaashi smiles, and leans down to tickle her side, “But you’re stuck with us.”

April gives an exaggerated sigh, but it turns into laughter.

* * *

 

May looks as if she wants the entire earth to swallow her up. Her face is red, and she glares at her shoes. Her dark, short curly hair falls around her face, which is done up pretty in makeup.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The young man nods, “Uh, sirs.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi are glaring, completely skeptical. Their arms are crossed, and they refuse to budge.

Bokuto and Kuroo, on the other hand, bounce forwards, stretching out their hands, “Yo! It’s nice meeting you too.”

“We’ve heard a ton about you.”

“Really?” The teenager turns, looking at May. The other presses her face in her hands, and groans.

“Yep!” Bokuto grins, “About how _handsome-_ “

“Aaalllrighty-“ May interrupts, loudly, “I think that’s enough. We’regonnagonowthanksdads-“

“No, no.” Tsukishima glares, “Where are you going?”

Akaashi continues, “What time will you be back?”

“Who else will be there?”

“Who’s driving?’

“Will there be drinking? _There better not be-_ “

May groans, rolling her head back, but the young man laughs. He holds up a hand, and grins, “We’re going to the mall, we’ll be back by eight, there’s going to be two other friends of ours, and I’m driving. No, there won’t be any alcohol.”

“Hm.” Tsukishima and Akaashi share a look.

“That sounds super fun.” Kuroo grins, “Drive safe, a’ight?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto slings an arm around the young man’s shoulders, “And if you’re going to the mall, be sure to stop by that new hotdog place. Their lemonade is _so_ rad.”

“Okay!” The young man grins, “We will.”

May sighs, muttering something like, “ _Thank god for Tetty and Bubba-_ “

Kuroo goes to push them out the door, saying, “Have a good time!”

“Eight.” Tsukishima glares, “Any time past that, and we’re coming to find you.”

“Fine.” May replies, super embarrassed, and tugs on the bottom of her dress.

“And text us if anything weird happens.” Akaashi calls.  

“They’ll be _fine._ ” Bokuto waves his hand around, and waddles up to sling his arms around Akaashi’s neck. “Don’t stress, baby.”

Kuroo waves goodbye, closing the door, but is quick to pull out a twenty-dollar bill, and slip it to May. The girl grins, and leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, before bouncing away with the boy. Kuroo locks the door, a grin on his face.

“He seemed nice.” Bokuto coos.

“You’re too trusting.” Tsukishima glares, “Don’t you remember being that age?”

“Pff, what are you talking about?”

“You _literally_ used to bang Keiji in the school locker rooms after practice.”

“Okay, well.” Bokuto laughs, “Do as I say, not as I do.”

“Ughh.” Akaashi groans into Bokuto’s shoulder, “I’m so nervous. You can’t trust boys.”

“We raised her right.” Kuroo waddles to the couch, and plops down, “She can probably kick his ass, if she felt like it.”

“True.” Tsukishima chews on his cheek, and twists his wedding ring around his finger some more.

“Where’s April?” Kuroo suddenly asks, “We should have a movie night.”

“Hey, April!” Bokuto calls, still squeezing Akaashi.

There’s a faint, “Yeah?” from her bedroom.

“Your sis left. Let’s watch a horror movie.”

There’s the sound of a door sliding open, and she bounces in, excited, bright hair cascading her dark face. “Yeah!! Wimpy pants is gone!”

Akaashi laughs, stepping out of Bokuto’s arms, “That’s a mean thing to say.”

“It’s true!” April says, crawling up and next to Kuroo on the couch, “We can’t watch _anything_ scary with her home.”

Tsukishima smiles, and shares a look with Akaashi. It’s true that it hurts; it hurts watching May leave with someone they hardly know- but they have to have trust in her.

So they squish into the couch, and watch dumb movies until there’s a knock at the door, exactly at eight.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Akaashi whispers, squeezing a little closer to Kuroo. “Tired?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo rubs his eyes.

“Has work been crazy?” Tsukishima asks, sitting up in bed, his back against Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto rests against the headboard, Tsukishima between his legs. He looks over Tsukishima’s shoulder, reading the book that the taller is thumbing through.

“Yeah.” Kuroo rolls over, and pulls Akaashi onto his chest. The younger wiggles, and rests his head over Kuroo’s heart; he can feel it beating, steadily. Kuroo is warm, and strong underneath him- the same as always.

“Ugh, I know how you feel.” Bokuto presses his nose into the back of Tsukishima’s hair. It’s gotten longer- the curls more defined. “My students have been acting up, for whatever reason.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry.” Akaashi presses a kiss to Kuroo’s shoulder, “It’ll get better. I promise, both of you.”

“Thank you, love.”

“How has work been for you, Kei?” Kuroo turns his head up, which allows Akaashi to snuggle in closer.

“Easy.” Tsukishima says, “It’s just part time, so the hours are nice.”

“You haven’t had to work graveyard?”

“No.” Tsukishima sets down his book, and presses back against Bokuto. “Just morning hours, while the girls are at school. It’s fine.”

“I’m happy for you.” Bokuto kisses the back of his neck, pale, and slender, “My cute nurse.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but wraps his hand around Bokuto’s knee, and squeezes.

Akaashi has gone silent, his face pressed into Kuroo’s shoulder. He doesn’t have any interesting work stories to share; he plays the role of stay at home mom. He loves it- really, more than anything…but he still feels-

“Keiji?” Kuroo lifts his head, “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Sorry.” Akaashi hums, and breathes into Kuroo’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto leans around Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Nothing.” Akaashi lies, but then says, “Do you think I should get a job?”

There’s a pause.

Tsukishima turns, and reaches over to run his fingers over the dips of Akaashi’s back, “Do you want one?”

“I dunno’.” Akaashi mumbles, “I feel like I should be contributing more.”

“Baby.” Kuroo purrs, and runs his hand through Akaashi’s hair. It’s still just as dark and as thick as when they were young- despite the small wrinkles around Akaashi’s eyes, and the more mature jut of his jawline. Kuroo pulls at the hair, softly, “If you get a job, we want it to be because _you_ want it.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto nods, “You seriously do so much around here.”

“And I know the girls love having you home.”

“Mmm.” Akaashi hums, “Thank you.”

“What would you want to do?” Tsukishima presses his fingers down towards Akaashi’s bare tailbone, and back up to his shoulder blades.

“I still have that degree in psychology.” Akaashi purrs, Tsukishima’s fingers, and Kuroo’s breathing slowly lulling him. “I think maybe…when April…gets a little older… I might…”

His words drone off as his head bobs, falling against Kuroo’s chest.

Bokuto covers his laugh, and whispers, “Did he just…fall asleep?”

“That’s fucking adorable.” Tsukishima says, low, and reaches up to push Akaashi’s hair back from his face. He’s definitely passed out, gorgeously so.

“Always.” Kuroo agrees, and shifts Akaashi’s dead weight a little, “Our supermom.”

“No kidding.” Bokuto smiles, and bumps his nose against Tsukishima’s neck.

* * *

 

**13-18**

* * *

 

“ _Uuuughhhh~.”_  May groans, face down in the couch, “I hate everything.”

She’s grown taller, now more mature. Her skin is dark, and smooth, and the curls of her hair are long, and black, now undyed, and natural. Piercings riddle her ears, from all the times she’s gone out with friends, and she favors a nose ring that Akaashi was against, but Bokuto and Kuroo were _totally_ for.

“Same.” Tsukishima answers fluidly, sitting at the barstool with Bokuto.

“I’m serious.” May muffles, “I hate everything, and everyone. I hate being a girl and I hate boys and I hate that my uterus is eating itself.”

“We went shopping yesterday.” Bokuto replies, standing up off the barstool, “You want cake?”

“I want chocolate.” May muffles.

“Uhh…” Bokuto opens the fridge, “April ate all the chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Dammit.”

“Wait,” Bokuto closes the fridge, and hunts through the pantry, “We still have a bag of Snickers bars.”

“Oh!” May perks up, “Gimmie! Gimmie!”

Bokuto laughs, and grabs the bag, walking back to the living room, and tossing it to her. May catches it in one hand, and sits up to eat.

“Did you take ibuprofen?” Tsukishima asks without looking up from his phone.

“Yes.” May digs through the bag, “I still feel like shit.”

“Language.”

“Bubba, seriously?”

“Sorry.” Bokuto laughs, “It’s a natural reaction.”

May rolls her eyes, and shoves more chocolate in her mouth.

“So, I take it you’re not going out tonight?” Tsukishima swivels around, blinking through his glasses.

“Ugh, no.” May flops back down, “I’m just going to sit home and bitch until I feel better.”

“Please, by all means.” Tsukishima waves his hand, “Bitch away.”

“I feel like two very small blenders are battling for dominance inside my stomach.” May says, kicking back on the couch, “I feel like a xenomorph is about to burst out of me. I feel like someone is kneading my intestines like dough.”

“Colorful.” Tsukishima smirks, “Keep going.”

“I feel like…like…” May unwraps another snickers bar, “I feel like a cat is doing that little squishy thing with their feet, but like, inside of me.”

That one earns a laugh out of Bokuto. He grins, and moves to leave the room, “Do you want me to steal April’s heated blanket for you?”

“Oh!” May perks up, “Yes please.”

There’s a distant call of “ _I’d like to see you try!”_ – and Bokuto laughs, along with May.

“April please, I’m dying.”

“ _Go die somewhere else.”_ April calls, “ _Keiji turned the temperature down to save money on the heat bill, and my room is freezing. I will literally get hypothermia without this blanket.”_

“Oh please.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, and calls, back, louder, “He turned it down _one_ degree.”

“Yeah! And I’m freezing!”

“Turn it down more.” May says, out of spite.

“No don’t!”

Tsukishima sucks in a breath, and presses his face into his hands, “I need to get out of this house.”

Bokuto laughs, and walks over to sling an arm around his shoulders and squeeze. He dips his head down, and presses a kiss against the corner of Tsukishima's pouty lips. 

"PDA." May calls, without looking, "Thats another quarter in the PDA jar."

Tsukishima snorts, and turns to kiss Bokuto correctly. He pulls back, saying, "There. Now its two quarters." 

* * *

 

Now that the girls are older, date night has become a reality once more.

Well, not to say that they didn't occasionally find time here and there- it was more that date nights became a _regular_ thing again.

It feels nostalgic- as if real dates were only a thing for those in their twenties.

But now they sit around a booth at a restaurant, Kuroo lightly tapping his foot against Bokuto’s, and his fingers woven with Akaashi’s.

Tsukishima is the only one silent- he’s staring at his food, occasionally poking at his steak. Kuroo blinks, looking up, and says without question, “You’re upset.”

Tsukishima shrugs, “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to be sad.” Kuroo wiggles, and places his hand on Tsukishima’s thigh.

“I’m _fine.”_ He snaps.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “Don’t give me that crap. We’re all going to miss May.”

Tsukishima sniffs, and pokes at his food again, “I guess.”

“She won’t be going far.” Bokuto shrugs, “Her college is just a two-hour drive." 

"Yeah, we can visit often." 

“Pff.” Tsukishima smiles, and reached up to wipe underneath his glasses, “She’d hate that.”

The other three laugh, warm, and happy under the mood lighting of the restaurant.

Somehow, despite being together for so long- they never tire of each other. They may be lovers, but they’re also _friends._ Together they’ve grown and aged, like fine wine, but are still so very _them._ Bokuto and Kuroo still try to make a house of cards out of the given salt packets, and Tsukishima still challenges Akaashi to out drink him- and they _still_ laugh when Akaashi wins, and Tsukishima has to be carried home.

* * *

 

“April?” Kuroo calls, “Did you feed the fish?”

“…. _Yes.”_

“You’re lying to me.” Kuroo frowns, and crouches to look into the fish tank, “Dingleberry is looking particularly pale.”

“ _He’s a fish! He’s supposed to look pale._ ”

“Nice try!” Kuroo laughs, “Get out here and feed these guys.”

There’s a groan from the hallway, and April stomps out.

“You know…” Tsukishima says from the couch, “Sometimes I think about the names of those fish, and I question my existence entirely.”

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto perks up, “Dingleberry and Shitstain are like, the two sons I never had.”

“We should get another one.” April says, opening the lid to the tank, “I want to name him Poop McScoop.”

“ _Poop McScoop?!_ ” Bokuto gasps, “That’s genius.”

“No way!” Kuroo laughs, “You hardly feed the two you already have!”

“Okay, but if I get a _third_ fish, I’ll totally remember to feed them.”

“ _April._ ”

* * *

 

**16-21**

* * *

 

The house is quiet. Akaashi sits out in the backyard, on the phone, talking May through a recipe for the _hundredth_ time.

April thrums her fingers against the kitchen table, waiting. Kuroo and Bokuto are snuggled on the couch, disgustingly so, but April is used to it. This house is always full of affection; it’s actually nice, sometimes.

Tsukishima is in the kitchen- there’s the occasional sound of a potato peeler.

The back door slides open; Akaashi walks in.

He sighs, “She’s going to starve to death.”

"Well, that's not anything new." April retorts. 

Bokuto laughs, heartily, “She’ll get it, give her time.”

“She mixed up _sugar_ and _flour._ Literally. She’s going to die.”

“Don’t worry.” Kuroo waves his hand around, “She’s made it this far, give her a little credit.”

“Plus she’s got that new boyfriend. I know _he_ can cook.”

“Good.” Akaashi places himself firmly in Bokuto's lap,  “Because she’s gonna’ need all the help she can get.”

“Speaking of boyfriends.” Bokuto grins, and looks over to April, “How’d that date go last night?”

Heads turn.

“Um.” April chews on the inside of her cheek, “I uh...”

“Bad, then?”

“No...it’s just.” April sighs, “I didn’t like it.”

“Oh, we’ll, that’s fine.” Akaashi says, “There’s other-“

“No, I mean.” April pushes her fingertips into her forehead, “I’m aromantic.”

A pause.

Tsukishima sets down the potato peeler, and Kuroo mutes the T.V.

More silence, then:

“Hey aromantic, I’m Dad.”

“ _Koutarou!”_ Akaashi yells, and slaps his arm.

Kuroo, on the other hand, is hollering, doubled over, crying underneath his new reading glasses.

April presses her face into her hands, and stands saying, “I’m done, I’m done-“ She turns to leave the room, but a hand wraps around her wrist. She turns, and Tsukishima tugs her back a little.

All he says is, “Thank you for telling us,” and then he lets go.

April pauses: Tsukishima is looking down at her with soft eyes she hasn't seen since she was young. She quickly jumps forwards, squeezing her arms around Tsukishima's waist, and then disappears back into her room. Bokuto and Kuroo are still laughing, and Akaashi is still yelling obscenities.

April shouldn’t have expected any different.

Of  _course_ they'd love her no matter what- why did she ever assume otherwise?

* * *

 

May comes back for summer break, like always; with Kuroo’s new bonus, Akaashi's new job, and their awesome tax refund, they come up with the money to drive to the beach.

Tsukishima and Akaashi cower under the shade of the umbrella, but their tanned lovers bask in the sun with their even darker, gorgeous daughters.

The sun is strong, and the breeze is cool. The drive was long, and their backs are sore, but they’re _here._

And in that moment, everything feels right. The drama, the stress, the tears, the years- they pass by, and they come and go, but they’re a _family._ They’re here, together. And that’s how it’s going to be, forever, and ever.

“Hey, ” April smirks, and turns to Bokuto and Kuroo, “I bet I can outrun you to the ocean.”

An eyebrow shoots skywards: “Oh ho?”

A cat smirk: “Oh ho ho?”

They jump up, sand flying, feet kicking, and they all dash towards the water.

 May laughs, and sits up, lifting her sunglasses, and watching as her _middle aged fathers_ try to outrun a sixteen-year-old on the sand.

“I see nothing has changed.” May snickers.

“No.” Akaashi smiles, and tangles his fingers with Tsukishima’s, “Everything is still the same.”

“Good.” May laughs, “Don’t ever change.”

Akaashi and Tsukishima share a look; Tsukishima's muted gold eyes, happy, and shimmery- they mix with Akaashi's, full of gross sappy affection. 

Still, this is only the beginning.

From April, to May. 

**Author's Note:**

> damn this was so domestic im sorry 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://zanimez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
